Wolf and Serpent, Stallion and Death
by HighFunctioningGeniusTrickster
Summary: An Avenger!Loki oneshot, with a few surprise elements that I'm not going to reveal now ;) Anyway, involves kinda OOC Loki but the storyline's quite okay, I think.


**A/N: I just couldn't resist doing this fic! It just hit me all of a sudden and I ****_had _****to write for it. :D Anyway, kinda OOC Loki, but yeah...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Avengers or Thor! Those rights go to Marvel. I only own the story line/plot!**

It starts when the Avengers are called out to fight the sorcerer Doom. Again.

Usually, with Loki now on their side, it takes a space of about ten minutes to wrap up a battle with Doom.

The _modus operandi_ is simple. Loki prepares a spell to disable Doom, while the other six distract him. Then Loki strolls into the open, casts his spell, and, ta-da, Doom's out.

But the mission goes _terribly_ wrong this time.

* * *

><p>The black-haired god is behind an overturned car, his slim-fingered hands glowing an ethereal emerald green reminiscent of Loki's signature magic.<p>

Thor is repeatedly blasting the masked man in a green cape with lightning, which is being deflected by the force field Doom has above his head.

Natasha is throwing knives and shooting, but nothing gets past his armour.

Clint is firing arrows, but only the explosive ones are having any effect at all, while Hulk sees nothing that he can do, not unless he's going to get in the way of his teammates' projectiles.

Steve is throwing his shield like a boomerang, but after the first hit got in, Doom has been wary, and simply changes the shield's course with a flick of the wrist.

Perhaps Tony is the one with the most luck. His repulsor rays actually do manage to do some damage to Doom, albeit not much.

And then Loki is ready.

He steps out from behind the car which acted as his defense, and Doom meets his gaze.

Something sparks in the masked man's eyes, and Loki prepares to cast him in oblivion.

In that instant, Doom pulls out an innocent-looking shotgun, and fires it at the Trickster God.

The resounding bang that echoes is much louder than expected, and instead of the bullet that one would assume, a globe of luminescent energy speeds towards the Liesmith.

Tony has JARVIS analyse the orb, and a split second before its impact, screams for Loki to dodge.

Loki casts the spell he prepared against Doom at the same time as he hits the ground, having heard Tony's warning.

His spell goes wide, and Doom isn't affected in the tiniest bit.

Loki, however, has been hit.

He starts to get to his feet, but immediately collapses again. None of the Avengers, save for Tony, are worried, thinking that nothing much could actually injure Loki that severely.

But Tony knows otherwise.

In that split second in which JARVIS scanned the energy orb that Doom fired, he knew that Doom had chanced upon the, perhaps, one weapon that could fatally injure the Trickster God.

The idiot had invented an anti-magic gun.

And now Loki was down.

Doom stalks towards the downed god, while Thor roars for his brother to get up.

When Loki doesn't, however, the team starts to realise that Loki really is injured, and they panic.

Thor flings Mjolnir at Doom, but the man erects a shield that Mjolnir simply bounces off.

Doom sweeps his hand off to one side, and the Avengers suddenly find themselves paralysed.

There's nothing they can do to prevent Loki from dying.

To prevent Doom from killing him.

And as Doom's blade comes swinging down, **(A/N: I know that Doom doesn't actually use a sword, but for the sake of drama, let's just say he does... XD)** the Liesmith can only lie there watching as his end nears.

Can only lie there watching as his friends are powerless to help, watching just like he is.

He closes his eyes, resigned. He should have guessed he would get retribution for his previous deeds.

But the clang of metal on metal startles his eyes open again, and he sees two swords crossed over him, quivering as their owners match strength for strength.

Loki turns his head fractionally, the most he can manage without sending a bolt of agony down his spine.

The sight that meets his eyes makes him smile. He had missed them.

Standing before him, her sword intercepting what would have been his death blow, is his beautiful, _beautiful_ Hel, and behind her are her siblings, ready to battle.

Pawing the ground and sending up a dust storm, eight-legged Sleipnir, snorting and tossing his mane.

At his side, stood Fenrir, the massive wolf, snarling and growling low in his throat, hackles raised and fangs bared.

And towering above them all, was the World Serpent.

It would appear that Jormungandr had managed to shrink himself to the point where he would be able to fit on Earth.

But he was still gargantuan, and was at least five times taller than even the tallest skyscraper. And if he hadn't been curled up and ready to strike, he would have had his head in the clouds, probably reaching space.

Loki hears the sharp, collective intake of breath from the other Avengers, and the flood of cursing that comes from Doom.

"Stay away from him." Hel growls.

Her godly strength wins out against the sorcerer's enhanced one and Doom is flung backwards as Hel pushes her sword up and out.

She turns to him, her voice as soft as it can get, concerned. "Are you alright?"

Loki nods once, almost imperceptibly, and grimaces against the pain that causes him.

"A-anti magic weapon," he grounds out.

The goddess nods once as well, mirroring his, and he knows she understands how his magic is linked to him, and how close to death he must be.

"I will not take your soul. You shall live. I command it, for I refuse to let you die."

"Thank you, Hel, my dear."

She smiles, just a small one that quirks the corner of her lip, but a smile nonetheless.

He grins in return, before aiming one at the other three.

As Hel grasps his hand, returning some of his magical strength to him, he turns to face her, and his eyes widen at the sight of Doom charging towards them, blade in hand again, intent on death.

He tries to warn Hel, but no words come. She has not noticed.

The sorcerer bears down on his beautiful Hel, and he nearly cries in horror, helpless.

But he has forgotten that they are not alone.

A flash of silver-gray, and a blur leaps over their heads, tackling Doom.

Fenrir snarls in Doom's face, fearless and intimidating, instilling terror that Loki can sense.

His front paws pin Doom's arms down, blade clattering uselessly to the ground, flung from his grasp.

Doom's magic is useless, seeing as the weakling has barely mastered sorcery, and is unable to channel magic from anywhere but his hands, which are conveniently being occupied.

Besides, Loki is blocking Doom's magic with the little strength he has left.

Fenrir growls and snaps at the masked villain, and Sleipnir charges forward, wanting to trample the man under his eight powerful hooves.

Jormungandr slithers forward, his maw gaping and fangs dripping lethal venom. He is large enough to swallow Doom whole and not even notice.

Loki knows, with a certain dread, that Jormungandr is capable of decapitating the man with just a single powerful snap of his jaws.

The Midgard Serpent towers over the downed villain, and Fenrir knows enough to move away. Jormungandr swoops down on Doom, and his jaws gape.

Loki has just enough strength to yell, "Stop!"

Jormungandr halts, his mouth still open.

Venom drips from his fangs onto Doom's armour, and the metal sizzles and corrodes. Electricity arcs over his armour and Loki immediately knows that the technology-enhanced suit has short-circuited.

Sleipnir aims a kick at Doom, and he writhes.

Hel, who has successfully restored his magic to an acceptable level, gets up from his side and glares furiously.

And a glare from the ruler of Niflheim is _not _something you want to see. Ever.

Doom shrinks away from the goddess, who stalks over to him. She lifts her armoured boot, and stomps, hard, on the arm that Fenrir isn't lounging on. The villain positively _screams_, and he curls up around the broken arm as much as possible, what with his other arm immobile.

"When I said _stay away from him_," Hel hisses viciously, "I meant, STAY AWAY!"

She drives her sword into the ground and a gaping fissure opens at her feet.

Translucent forms swarm out of the yawning chasm.

Shades.

They latch onto the masked man, intent on dragging their mistress's offender into their world.

Loki raises a hand to halt the goddess just in time.

Doom is hovering over the lip of the chasm, and Loki can sense his terror.

Hel sees the Liesmith's actions, and grudgingly commands her subjects to return the man to the world of the living.

The Trickster God smiles and struggles to his feet.

Sleipnir gallops over before the others can move, and is already supporting him while the other three have barely registered what is going on.

He walks, under Sleipnir's assistance, fairly easily, to where Doom's prone form is.

The man has crossed the line.

Loki is _sick_ and_ tired _of fighting this guy, and being _shot_ by him with an _anti-magic_ gun is the last straw.

He stretches a hand over Doom, and with a simple clench of his fist and a violent yanking motion, Doom's magic is no more.

Loki can feel the power stream from the man, dissipating into the air.

The Liesmith smiles in satisfaction, waving his arm in the direction of the paralysed Avengers.

They unfreeze, and run forward towards Loki, who is perched on Sleipnir's back.

"Goddess Hel!" Thor booms, about to hug the goddess.

"I would not advise that course of action, Brother. My darling Hel is not particularly fond of such displays of affection."

The thunder god pulls back, a sheepish look on his face as he sees Hel's disdainful glare.

Tony looks between the four arrivals that have just saved Loki's life, before his gaze darts to the Liesmith himself.

"Care to introduce, Reindeer Games?"

Natasha frowns. "I would take care of Doom first, Stark, if I were you. His magic can still do us harm. And don't forget his armour."

Loki waves a hand dismissively. "Doom's magic is gone. I took it."

"And you _didn't_ do that the_ first_ time we fought him because?"

The Trickster God rolls his eyes. "I didn't do that the first time we fought him because, Stark, that particular spell, while not taxing on my magical ability, does require quite a bit of concentration and even some emotion to fuel the process as well."

Clint frowned at Loki's blase attitude. "He can still fight. His armour-"

"Jormungandr's venom has short-circuited the technology in the suit. He is incapable of moving as well. The venom has corroded the joints of the suit. He is, for lack of a better term, stuck."

Steve decides to finally speak up. "Loki, who are they?"

"This is Hel, goddess of Death and the Ruler of Niflheim, where a portion of souls head after death," Loki introduced, gesturing at Hel.

"This," he continues, stroking Sleipnir's mane, "is Sleipnir, the mighty steed of the All-Father."

"That is Jormungandr, the Midgard Serpent, and that is Fenrir, the mighty wolf."

Tony rolls his eyes. "Yes, I _so _wanted the history lesson, Reindeer Games. I meant, _why are they here _and _why are they defending you_? That goddess of Death, Hel, what, she your woman?"

Loki and Hel exchange looks, distaste plain on their features.

"Man of Iron," Thor thunders** (A/N: Pun intended. XD)**. "Lady Hel is not my brother's consort. She-"

"She is my daughter, you blithering fool," Loki interrupts. "As Sleipnir, Jormungandr and Fenrir are my sons."

Turning to Hel, Loki asks, "And where are Narfi and Vali, my daughter?"

"They are busy, Father. They send their apologies for not being able to come to your aid, but feel that the four of us, with the added might of your magic, Father, are more than a match for the adversary."

The other Avengers, not counting Thor, are simply gaping.

"Wait. Rudolph, you have kids?" The first sentence that erupts from Tony's lips is one of disbelief.

"Yes, I have children, Stark. Is that _so_ unbelievable?"

Bruce has been analysing the exchange, but even he can't resist nodding, as the other Avengers, excluding Thor, are doing.

"You're, like, the evil, cunning mastermind! You can't have kids! It goes against all the rules of stories!"

"Yes," Loki replies drily. "Because we are so _obviously_ living in a storybook world."

"He's got you there, Tony."

"Shut up, you Green Rage Monster."

Hel is watching the scene, her lips quirking slightly.

Interrupting, she turns to Loki, a simple question on her lips. "And how is the Midgardian whom you have asked me to restore, Father? I have never returned a Midgardian soul before this, and I find myself curious as to how it has taken effect."

Loki cocks his head to the side. "I believe Agent Coulson is doing fairly well, my daughter, but I am not certain, as I have never seen him around the halls of S.H.I.E.L.D's headquarters."

The other Avengers finally process what Loki has said, and an outburst occurs.

"Coulson's _alive_?!"

"Why didn't you tell us!?"

Loki has to magically amplify his voice to be heard above the pandemonium. "I had assumed that Director Fury had informed you of the agent's survival. To be technical, though, he did not truly survive, but I had merely requested my dear Hel to restore him, for my taking of his life had been unnecessary, seeing as how I had been under the control of Thanos's mind gem at the time."

Loki hid his emotion well, but his children, who were all extremely close to him, could hear the venom behind their father's voice as the Liesmith spoke Thanos's name, and the way he practically spat out the sentence about him being controlled.

The Avengers have trouble processing the influx of information, but they had had liked Coulson, even if they didn't show it, and they would never tell anyone, but they were grateful to Loki for bringing him back, and happy that their newest member wasn't as cold and closed off as he seemed.

Hel breaks the contemplative silence, turning to Loki just as Tony starts ribbing Bruce. No one bothers to break them up, seeing as Tony tends to turn to irritating -well, more irritating- mode whenever something happens that he can't understand.

"We shall leave you in the hands of your friends and Uncle Thor, then, Father. It appears you will be well cared for."

Loki can sense the teasing in his daughter's tone, a lighthearted humour which he has not heard from her in a long time, not since she was just a child.

"Go then, my children, and be safe. Send Vali and Narfi my regards."

As their forms start to blur, Sleipnir tosses his mane, Hel lifts a hand in goodbye, her sword sheathed at her side, Jormungandr curls and presses his head to Loki's outstretched palm, and Fenrir growls lightly under his breath.

Then they are gone.

* * *

><p>The Trickster God is smiling softly, completely unlike his usual self, but his precious children tend to do that to him.<p>

His smile slowly fades, knowing that the next he sees of his children will be a long, long time later. He wishes that Vali and Narfi had come, but understands their reasons all the same.

He looks back on the Avengers -his friends, he silently corrects himself.

Tony has Bruce in a headlock, rubbing his knuckles into the other scientist's head, while Thor stands off to the side, booming with laughter at the scandalised look on Bruce's face.

Clint has one hand clasping his bow, and another around Natasha's shoulders, and what Loki is certain the two master assassins don't know, is the fact that Natasha is leaning slightly, subconsciously, into Clint's embrace.

The Liesmith can't help the quirking of the corner of his lip, can't help but think that although it will most likely be ages before he sees his children again, maybe he has a new family to be content with.


End file.
